godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Story Chronology
This page is devoted to documenting a chronological order of events within the God Eater series. 2012 *Fenrir is founded in Finland. 2046 *Oracle Cells are discovered in northern Europe. 2050 (approximately) *The Aragami mass outbreak occurs. Most cities around the world are annihilated. *After this, humanity falls into dispute over the small amounts of land with little Aragami activity. There are now fewer than one in one hundred humans remaining. 2052 *Fenrir develops the P73 Bias Factor. 2053 *An accident takes place due to the experiment to transcript Oracle Cells in Aragami Composite Research Department. Managram project is frozen. *Many staff members lose their lives, starting with Dr. Aisha Gauche - the highest supervisor of Managram Project. *Many involved member. 2055 *The P53 Bias Factor is developed. *The God Eater project is conceived, and human trials of Bias Factor begin. 2056 *God Arcs are developed, and the God Eater program is launched. *Yoshino Kouzuki joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Damian Rodrigo joins the Fenrir Madrid Branch. 2059 *Tsubaki Amamiya joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. 2060 *Fenrir Branches are established. *Johannes von Schicksal becomes Director of the Fenrir Far East Branch. 2061 *Lindow Amamiya joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. 2062 *Kate Laurie joins the Fenrir Glasgow Branch. 2063 *Tatsumi O'Mori and Haruomi Makabe join the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Yoshino Kouzuki goes MIA (Missing in Action). 2064 *Soma Schicksal joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. 2065 The events of God Eater Prologue take place. *Sakuya Tachibana joins the Fenrir Far East Branch as operator. *The former Allied Forces perform an Aragami mop-up (Soma's first deployment). more *Alisa's parents are killed by the Dyaus Pita. *Haruomi Makabe is transferred to Fenrir Glasgow Branch. *Inez Almeida joins the Fenrir Russia Branch. 2066 *Aragami activity in the Far East region increases. *Shun Ogawa, Karel Schneider and Gina Dickinson join the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Using the Aegis Project as a cover, Director Schicksal launches the Ark Project. *Hibari Takeda joins the Fenrir Far East Branch as operator. *Sakuya Tachibana is scouted as a compatible God Arc match as an operator. 2067 *Brendan Bardell joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Julius Visconti is assigned to Fenrir Research Institute for Apotheosis Reinstatement (Friar). *Damian Rodrigo retires. *Yoshino Kouzuki's armlet is found; Yoshino is deemed KIA (Killed in Action). *Camille Rembrandt joins the Fenrir Marseille Branch. 2068 The events of the manga God Eater ~side by side~ take place. *Carie Yue joins the Fenrir Singapore Branch. *Licca Kusunoki and Eric der Vogelweid join the Fenrir Far East Branch. 2069 *Tsubaki Amamiya retires. Remains active as field commander. *Gilbert McLaine joins the Fenrir Glasgow Branch. *Livie Collete joins Fenrir HQ. 2070 *Alisa Illinichina Amiella joins the Fenrir Russia Branch. *Kanon Daiba joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. *The birth of the "New-Type" God Eater. 2071 The events of God Eater take place. *Protagonist (God Eater) and Kota Fujiki join the Fenrir Far East Branch. (January) *Alisa Illinichina Amiella transfers to the Fenrir Far East Branch. (February) *Lindow Amamiya goes MIA during the "Moon in the Welkin" mission. *Director Schicksal launches Ark Project. 1st Unit of Far East puts an end to it. (April) *Ark Project is deemed "an accident". Paylor Sakaki becomes the acting director of Far East branch. *Lindow Amamiya returns shortly before leaving again. (August) *Kate Laurie is KIA. *Jephthah Claudius loses his life due to God Arc Soldier Version Zero's attack manipulated by Rachel. *Johannes von Schicksal loses his life due to the collapse of Aegis island. *Annette Koenig joins the Fenrir Germany Branch. Later transfers to Far East Branch. *Federico Caruso joins the Fenrir Italy Branch. Later transfers to Far East Branch. 2072 The events of the manga God Eater: Return of the Messiah take place. *Fran de Bourgogne joins Friar. *Teruomi Makabe joins the Fenrir Far East Branch as a mechanic. Later becomes an operator. *Emil von Strasbourg joins the Fenrir Germany Branch. *Haruomi Makabe transfers back to the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Yae Kiritani joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Maria Yagami joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. 2073 *Romeo Leoni joins Friar. Assigned to the special unit Blood. *Cypres' debut. *Inez Almeida transfers to the Fenrir Rio de Janeiro Branch. 2074 The events of God Eater 2 take place. *A new kind of Aragami - Invasive Species - discovered. *The founding of Cradle, an independent supporting unit under Fenrir Far East Branch. *The outbreak of the extreme weather event Red Rain, the influx of the terminal Black Spider disease. *Friar heads south. Approaches the vicinity of Far East Branch. *Friar and the special unit Blood work pro tem under Far East Branch. *Protagonist (God Eater 2), Nana Kouzuki join Friar. Assigned to the special unit Blood. *Emil von Strasbourg transfers to the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Erina der Vogelweid joins the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Gilbert McLaine joins Friar. Assigned to the special unit Blood. *Ciel Alencon joins Friar. Assigned to the special unit Blood. *Fran de Bourgogne transfers to the Fenrir Far East Branch. *Romeo Leoni is deemed KIA during a protection mission in the Satellite Base. *Coup d'état in Friar. The instigators are Rachel Claudius and Julius Visconti. *Julius Visconti has the complete control over God Arc Soldiers. Blood breaks into Friar. *Helix Tree sighted. All the patients recover from Black Plague. *Informed of the change in Far East region, Soma Schicksal and Lindow Amamiya return to Far East branch. *Cradle and Blood succeed in subjugating Kyuubi. *Hoshino Urara joins Fenrir Far East branch. *Leah Claudius and Souhei Kujou return to God Arc Soldier Development Division under Fenrir Information Administration Department. *Fenrir Information Administration Department deems Helix Tree and its vicinity "a holy ground". *Souhei Kujou runs away during the Helix Tree operation and is confirmed to be MIA. *Rachel Claudius is resurrected via Emeth device installed inside Helix Tree. *Helix Tree operation is unsuccessful. Helix Tree grows in size and seizes Friar. *Rachel Claudius disappears due to the localized Devouring Apocalypse in Helix Tree. *Thanks to the localized Devouring Apocalypse in Helix Tree, the whole site is transformed into an Oracle-Cell-inactive region. *Thanks to the special unit Blood's efforts, Julius Visconti returns to life from Helix Tree. *Romeo Leoni returns to life via the localized Devouring Apocalypse in Helix Tree. *Livie Collete transfers to the special unit Blood at her own request. *Maria Yagami joins cradle however she is sent to the Himalayan Branch some time afterwards. *Protagonist (God Eater Online) joins Cradle per Maria Yagami's reccomendation as her replacement. 2075 The events of God Eater Online take place. *Protagonist (God Eater Online) joins the Himalayan Branch. *After 3 years the Protagonist (God Eater Online) and Maria Yagami reunite. *Maria Yagami is deemed KIA during an investigation with the Protagonist (God Eater Online) on old ruins. 2078 The events of God Eater Resonant Ops take place. 2080 *The Ashlands appear. Category:Terminology Category:Incomplete articles